


理智与情感

by janehe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, The original role, girl albus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: 如果阿不思是女孩子并且在那个夏天结束时怀孕了





	1. Chapter 1

故事始于世纪初的沃土原，他跟着母亲在麻瓜与巫师共存的地方长大，在阁楼堆上天花板的羊皮纸里和小镇错综复杂的巷弄里度过了最初的日子。读过无数旁人难以接触的论文原稿和冷门专著，也将两个世界的地图在大脑中绘成一张，用以捉弄同伴或是逃脱霸凌。  
他很早开始就明白自己跟别的孩子不太一样，这个不一样不仅仅在于他能凭空让盘子飞起来而很多孩子不能（并且会朝着他大叫怪物），而在于他虽然长在一个没有男主人的家庭，他本人却没受到多少负面影响。  
他长得很像母亲，他们有着同样的棕红卷发，湛蓝的眼睛和高挑的身形。童年时总有些多嘴饶舌的麻瓜对着她指指点点，年轻漂亮的单身母亲总是能引起人类某些近乎本能的恶意猜想，这种猜想在巫师之间更多以同情表现出来，在真实的世界里母亲远比麻瓜们想像得复杂也强大得多，而落在他身上的目光也随之变成了某种嫌恶与同情结合的东西，因为在他们眼里他只是母亲人生中的一个污点，她本可以走得更顺，也不必那么辛苦。  
她是学界顶有名的教授，从学生时代就是所有人公认的明日之星，学术能力众所周知，单作为老师也是相当受学生欢迎的那一类，不过对他而言最幸运的莫过于她是一个称职的母亲。外面的世界之所以无法动摇他对亲情的信念，全赖于她无限的肯定和包容。他从被母亲牵着走过城堡走廊的小豆丁长到高过母亲一个头的青年，母亲也从少女步入中年，他这才惊愕这个人是如何在几个角色之间切换自如的。  
“我很高兴你还能看清她虚伪的本质。”这是舅舅的说法。舅舅的酒吧开在霍格莫德一个不起眼的地方，卫生情况和服务态度比起三把扫帚都能称得上是噩梦，入学前他常来帮忙，入学后也没几个朋友愿意去接受舅舅暴躁脾气的洗礼，于是他只得独自推开那扇门，舅舅大多数时候不会理他，偶尔也会飞快抬眼瞄一眼他背后，但无论他瞄或不瞄这一眼，对着他的时候舅舅永远没什么好脸色。  
舅舅和母亲其实很相像，但气质的差异模糊了人的面容，至少他的朋友们几乎都不敢相信他们是亲姐弟，与他这个外甥之间就更难从外貌找到血缘的痕迹了。舅舅从不主动与母亲来往，对于送上门的他也一贯恶语相向，小时候他挺委屈，后来逐渐从男人的言语中明白，他长年难解的怨愤大概源自于自己素未谋面的父亲，想到这里他也就理解了，毕竟他对那个男人也有怨气。  
母亲生他时还不到十九岁，毕业没满一年的一个女孩子，失去双亲，还有个跟自己不对盘的弟弟，日子可想而知。就这样她还能成为霍格沃茨里最受欢迎的教授，把儿子顺利养大，资助辍学的弟弟开一家小酒吧。而这许多年发生的一切都找不到任何那个男人的痕迹。  
而母亲从未抱怨过，至少他从未见她对此抱怨，她担负起父母的双重角色，会亲手为他缝制衣物（虽然配色和图案往往让他难以接受），也会在假期担任他魁地奇的陪练（并抢走所有的飞贼让他在队友面前丢尽脸），在他五年级偷做实验炸了学校时要求校长取消了他级长的职位，又在禁林花了一晚上开解他教他人鱼语，她过于面面俱到，不用摄神取念就能明白他的所思所想并迅速做出反应，所以他从未觉得自己在情感上有何缺失。  
巫师和麻瓜的故事中都有些坚强的母亲形象，共同点是把整个家庭扛在肩上，而坚强背后往往是同样的不堪一击，她们会溃败在子女们对父亲去向的质问上，接着陷入对往日爱情的追忆和多年独自辛劳的孤苦中，接着故事的发展大多是失踪多年的男主人回归家庭，得到原谅和救赎，重新支撑起所有成为妻儿的支柱。  
然而他从未真正感觉到母亲有多需要那个男人，就像他这个儿子是凭空变出来的似的，她没有刻意回避过“爸爸去哪”这个问题，所以他从挺小的时候就明白“多年后回归家庭”这种戏码不会发生在自己身上，不作为苦情抱怨，单纯作为一种需要接受的事实。  
母亲很美，这种美不单单是外貌上的赏心悦目，当她站在讲台或是魔法部的议事厅中侃侃而谈才是她真正光芒万丈的时刻。他当然明白这样想不仅仅只有他一个人，即使带着他这个难以让人忽略的拖油瓶，从小到大追求母亲的人也有相当的规模，且都不算等闲之辈，其中有些叔叔伯伯甚至哥哥也算对他相当不错。而他也看着母亲从青春年少拒绝到银丝在发间闪现，年少时也经常会带着八分烦躁厌恶和二分的隐秘佩服在心里勾画在母亲十八岁美得发光的时候离开她的那个男人得是何方神圣。  
她愿意把自己生下来，愿意一个人把他养到这么大，那个男人无论活着还是离世都太过幸运了。又或许他本身更加优秀强大，觉得天下都唾手可得，所以对母亲也就不屑一顾。他最终决定更加偏向这个方向，毕竟他长得不错，魔力天赋和心智也远超同龄人，而他也不认为母亲会对无法与她并肩的人产生任何倾慕。  
所以多年里他关注了不少魔法界高层，或许父亲就在这些顶端之人之中，但毕业后略一接触又觉得或许自己的判断不一定正确，金字塔顶端也不尽是真正的顶尖。这时他想，那个男人大概是真的已经去世了。  
其实这也未尝不好，如果他已不在人世，他至少可以告诉自己他不是不想回来，而是不能。  
但往往事与愿违。  
他第一次知道盖勒特•格林德沃这个名字是在毕业前夕，麻瓜们的仗还没打完，各怀心思的巫师们在其中扮演了各类角色，整个世界被搅得天翻地覆。六月的某一天《预言家日报》花了一整个版面记录盖勒特•格林德沃和他的组织逐步控制德国对于加速战争结束的作用，通篇充斥着赞美之词，并在文章最后提出巫师世界是否应该逐渐打破与麻瓜世界之间的界限，就像这位在战争中上位的新贵所提倡的那样。  
报纸照片上的男人看起来不过三十多岁，他一身上个世纪旧贵族的打扮，站在人群中央进行着他的演讲，从听众的反应看得出他是个极富感染力的家伙。但这一身保守的装束和极前卫的思想搭配在一起，总给他一种不伦不类的诡异感。  
他原本没有太过在意这篇报道，直到一周后的《今日变形术》专栏，母亲在专业知识科普完毕后例行回答了几个热点问题，她的幽默终止在倒数第二个问题上，女巫异常严肃地表示德国魔法部应该在用人方面上更为谨慎，尤其是在现在这个麻瓜的科技水平已经越来越“魔法”的时代。  
母亲是个会把梅林一级胸章随手拿来绕毛线团的人，如果她不在意，别说一整个版面，就算整份报纸都印着“盖勒特•格林德沃”这个名字，她都毫无反应。这个时候他还没多在意，直到二十岁那年他游历世界回到故土，青年跟母亲约好在舅舅的酒吧碰头，舅舅也难得没给一年多不见的他脸色看，他像小时候一样帮着舅舅收拾半夜狼藉的酒吧，直到他指挥着垃圾们往桶里跳。  
那份皱巴巴的报纸瞬间让他脑子里的某根弦瞬间绷紧了。头版的照片上那个眼熟的男人的脸被人用刀或叉子狠狠划过，使他的脸残破不堪，脖子上只留下一个空洞。  
他回头往吧台看了一眼，舅舅十年如一日地擦着那个玻璃杯，好像那个杯子永远也擦不干净似的。舅舅暴躁的脾气是酒吧客人始终不如三把扫帚的主要原因之一，但他嫌弃了自己二十年，却也没把自己和母亲的合影从卧室里那些家族相框中撤去。  
而那个以闪电为名的男人也真的越来越频繁地出现在报纸上，一开始尽是滥美之词，人们崇敬他思路清晰手腕了得，他对麻瓜出身和混血的巫师的一系列优待政策赢得了一片赞美之声，《预言家日报》恨不得把他浑身的每个毛孔都夸上一遍，姑娘们拜倒在他英俊的容貌和个人魅力上，而猪头酒吧退订了报纸，变形术教授在国际会议上提出“要小心我们以为的朋友”。  
他并不像很多同龄人那样关心“风向”的变化，但不代表他对此缺乏应有的敏感度。他私下调查过那个男人，德姆斯特朗的肄业生，开除原因据说是黑魔法实验引起的事故，天赋极高修养也极好，相当有个人魅力，但对此人的评价却严重两极分化，推崇他的人说他是梅林重现于世，厌恶他的人说他早晚会将巫师引入灭亡的境地。  
他一向相信眼见为实，于是在变形后扮作异国巫师投奔男人，并顺利通过了层层关卡，成为格林德沃的入幕之宾。  
然后他在见到男人的一瞬间就被拆穿了变形术。  
咒语顺着那根魔杖倾泻在他身上逐渐融化掉那层伪装时，他一时难以判断当下两人之中谁眼中的震惊更明显一些。气质会模糊血亲原本相似的面容，如同阿不思与阿不福斯，但气质也会放大亲子之间的相似，如同现在。  
他几乎在那一瞬间明白了这个男人是谁，而他也能断定对方也立刻明白了他是谁。但究竟是因为相似的气场和思维使血缘联系变得清晰，还是血缘联系导致了相似的气场和思维，他无法得出答案。  
“她不会派你来，所以你是为什么而来。”年长者把魔杖放下，但这不代表他解除了防御，而年轻人从对方的动作里读出了蔑视，他还是学生时每每被斯莱特林们挑衅就会有这样的动作，这出于绝对的自信，自信自己有十足的把握把对方踩在脚下。  
而现在角色调换了。  
第一个咒语是统统石化，男人闪避得很快，他隐蔽的速度也很快，紧接着第二个咒语擦着他的袖口飞过，母亲绣上的欧石楠被腐蚀得只剩下叶子，他幻影移行突破到窗外，在落地的同时指挥玻璃碎片突击，男人一缕白金色的发丝跟着飘落。他用了幻身咒，隐没入树丛的阴影间。  
霎时狂风大作，纷乱的树叶打在他身上暴露了他的位置，他在第二次幻影移行落地时捂住右脸，展开的掌心有一丝殷红，男人用的是切割咒，再差毫厘伤的就是他的右眼。  
他还愣着，男人在脆响后出现他背后，几乎是同时就缴了他的魔杖。  
青年人转过身看向他，年长者正研究着他的魔杖，十二英寸，黑胡桃木，龙心健芯。起比他手上那根带着结痂与母亲的颇为相似的魔杖实在平平无奇，但失去武器的巫师没有反抗的权力，他观察着男人的每一个行为，像是想把他毛孔的形状都刻在脑子里。  
“黑胡桃木不适合你这种多愁善感的毛头小子，还没发出咒语就跟着你一起露怯了。”男人把他的魔杖抛向他，“自己回去重买，奥利凡德要是只有这点本事就该把店面给格里戈维奇让出来。”  
他接住自己的魔杖，男人转身预备离开，有一瞬间他想过偷袭，但最终他没有。  
而男人似乎也知道他不会，他的脚步平稳而迅速，他不知道在二十年前男人离开母亲的时候是否也这般坦荡，叫人只用看看他的背影，就能明白挽留无用。  
他像个没事人一样回国，在母亲面前假装自己真的只是去意大利参加了一个无关紧要的关于魔纹的学术会议。而母亲也没有多言，可他不知道在那架半月眼镜之后的眼睛是否已经洞悉了一切，她的点到为止使他连一个不小心泄密的机会都没有，反而成了一种难言的折磨。  
而更麻烦的部分在于，人总是过分贪心的生物，无论你是麻瓜还是巫师。一开始他只是想要知道那个男人是谁，当他知道了他身份的时候就开始想要了解他以及他离开的原因。他隐隐怀疑魔法部数次对母亲发出的邀请和母亲的尽数拒绝与此有关。  
而这次隐秘会面带给他的唯一好处大概是令他多年来头一次正视了自己，连母亲都为他愈发显现的谦逊态度而惊奇。只有他自己明白那次交锋带给他的冲击，至少他从小的那些幻想中有一点是正确的，父亲不仅仅是金字塔的顶尖，还是顶尖上最锋利的那一抹。  
奇异的骄傲和无处发泄的怒火一同充斥着他。在经过几年异常刻苦的训练和求索后他不得不承认，当努力到了某个临界点的时候，天赋就是可以决定一切的。  
而他就算穷尽一生，也难以望及父母项背。  
此时报纸时已经满是关于那个男人的新闻，最初的赞美和追捧早已不复存在，恐惧和焦虑连同对各国魔法政府的质问占据了所有版面。霍格沃茨开设了显形咒作为战时必修，课程教授是母亲。邓布利多教授的课堂依旧妙趣横生，而他在客座旁听时每每看着银丝从母亲的杖尖倾泻而出，总是抑制不住想起二十岁那年从男人魔杖下一同显形的自己和被母亲隐藏起来的二十年。  
“我很高兴你还能认识到她虚伪的本质。”舅舅的声音又在耳边回响，他一时突然感觉自己从未真正了解过母亲。他不觉得在那二十年间母亲会跟他见面，但男人对他说的真正意义上的第一句话是“她不会派你来”，语气肯定得仿佛他们天天躺在一张床上入睡。 而自己在她身边长到二十六岁，也不敢如此肯定地对她的行为决定做出判断。  
所以当斯卡曼德学长从大洋彼岸归来与他谈及十几天前那番惊险的奇遇时他几乎是屏住呼吸去辨别对方吐出的每一个单词。腼腆的年长者难得被如此认真地倾听，不免显得十分紧张，也就顺口说漏了些关于那位美国女傲罗的两三事，又在反应过来之后通红着脸吞吞吐吐。他在暗笑的同时也为学长感到高兴，毕竟上学那会儿大家都认为他会在帐篷里跟龙过一辈子。  
“他的魔法异常强大而且精湛，但是盖文，在我来看这并不是最值得关注的。皮奎利女士和蒂……戈德斯坦恩小姐还有那个男孩，他们都相信他就是格雷夫斯先生本人。一个人在不同的人面前难免会有不同的反应和表现，而他竟然能准确地抓住每一个点，并成功模仿格雷夫斯先生在生活中的任何角色。这就不单单是魔力超群能做到的了。”  
“可你还是发现了异常之处，而且帮助他们将他缉拿归案。”他的话成功让学长更加手足无措，雀斑男人开始推说这次只是自己的运气比其他人好上一点，而且模仿毕竟只是模仿，格林德沃还是暴露出了他与格雷夫斯先生截然不同的本质。  
“说来有点奇怪，不过还是要感谢邓布利多教授。”纽特皱起眉回忆起来，“'在审讯室的时候，他看着我的档案资料，突然问我‘为什么阿不思邓布利多这么喜欢你’，我当时就很奇怪，这个问题跟我当时所触犯的美国的法律风马牛不相及。接着他就把我的罪名引向企图破坏巫师与麻瓜世界的界限，断定我是格林德沃的信徒。”  
“你是怎么回答他的？”  
“什么？”  
他假咳了两声：“我的意思是，他问你为什么妈妈会偏爱你的时候，你是怎么回答的？”  
“噢，噢。”纽特的脸因为紧张而涨红，“我当时被他问懵了，不知道他这话是什么意思，只能说‘我真的不能说’。”  
“……接着他便控告你是格林德沃的信徒，而且当场判了你和那位女士死刑？”  
“是的。”纽特回想起格林德沃拖着那团失去饲主的默默然喃喃地重复着“没用了”，“我以前从报纸上看过他的演讲摘录，很多人说他是个情感充沛富有激情的巫师。但实际接触之后，我反而感觉他是个缺乏基本人类感情的人。他宣讲的东西的确容易令人精神振奋，但他对生命对爱对美似乎缺乏起码的尊重，不如说，所有的事物对他只是有用和没用？”  
“这难道不是大多数政客的共性？”  
“不不不，魔法部大多数的官员只是想给自己带来更多的收入和便利或给自己提升威望而已。相同情况下他们或许也会将我逮捕，但绝无可能直接判我死刑。”纽特揉了揉鼻子，杜鲁克安慰地伸出枝条蹭了下他的脸，“对格林德沃而言这些可能只是附加品，他真正要的不是这些东西。”  
他要消化的东西太多，一时不知该从哪里整理，于是这股沉默被当成了一种无言的反对。纽特坐在对面更加不安起来，他一向摸不透这个学弟，虽然从学生时代起他就是霍格沃茨里仅有的对自己一直抱有善意的几个人之一。他又瞄了学弟一眼，有一瞬间似乎从年轻人那张酷似邓布利多教授的脸上读出了格林德沃的影子，他赶紧晃了晃头，企图把这股荒谬的想法赶出大脑，并成功引起了杜鲁克的不满。  
师兄弟的短暂会面结束，二人抱着各自的疑问离开，但对于一点两个年轻人的看法倒是出奇的一致——美国魔法国会的监狱恐怕比柏林的还要差些，他们关不住格林德沃的。  
这个想法也很快得到了确认。与格林德沃从美国成功越狱再度消失为头版的报纸和尼克勒梅的来信被一同送上阿不思邓布利多的办公桌。与此同时结束对多吉叔叔拜访的他决定去一趟戈德里克山谷，如果这位长辈的表述毫无错漏，那么故事应该是格兰芬多的故乡真正开始的。  
他没有花太多时间便找到了邓布利多家的老宅，近三十年无人居住修缮，破败程度可想而知。他用魔法大概清理了一下蜘蛛网和灰尘，小心翼翼地迈出每一步，毕竟那些变形破洞的地板发出的咯吱声实在令人不安。一部分较为笨重的家具还留在这里，五斗柜打着呼噜，柜子上坐着一个不知停止多久了的座钟。厨房里有几个缺口的盘子，都带着蓝边，全新买回来的时候应该很漂亮。  
他走上楼，按照多吉叔叔的表述，母亲曾在信中提起她养在房间阳台上的曼德拉草，那么第二层那个带着小阳台的次卧应该就是属于少女阿不思的。预期的封锁魔咒并没有出现，房门轻轻一推便咿呀叫着打开，初春的风顺着窗户灌进来，窗帘就跟着风起起落落。屋里被收拾得十分有序，床上和书桌柜子都蒙着一张防尘用的白布，似乎主人只是远行，随时就能回到这里掀开这些布料重新开始。  
书籍文件大概是被尽数带走，衣柜里留下了几件旧衣。其中一套长裙甚至是世纪末相当时髦的款式，做工用料都相当考究，看起来几乎是全新的，但它被主人留在了这里。  
他还没来得及深思什么，一抬眼便瞄到了窗帘上影影绰绰的“污痕”，年轻人把那条长裙放回柜子，拾起窗帘的一角打算看个究竟。  
“除了你之外，在这个世上我不祈望任何的伴侣。  
除了你之外，我的想像也不能再产生出一个可以使我喜爱的形象。”  
这不是母亲那圈圈圆圆的字体。他猛地回身从衣柜里掏出那套裙子的内衫，里侧衣料靠近心口的位置有相同的字体写着“献给我全部的思想与爱，GG”。  
他站在母亲二十八年前居住的房间里，手里捧着父亲二十八年前送给母亲的衣裙一时大脑空空，手足无措。  
“阿不思？”属于妇人的疑惑呼唤在身后响起，他转过身，头发花白的陌生老妇人在看清他的脸后凝固了表情，接着手里的篮子掉在地上，里面的小蛋糕撒了一地。  
“梅林啊。”她喃喃着，“你都长这么大了。”


	2. Chapter 2

巴希达•巴沙特的家维持着维多利亚时代的风格，屋子里的光线有些昏暗，器具沙发在他落座前特意调整了自己的角度，茶具们按照顺序有条不紊地工作，一丝多余的声响都不曾发出。两相对比也就突显了主人的慌乱，老妇人在落座前险些绊一跤，他和沙发的动作都很快，巴希达对他们两个都道了谢，茶杯在她落座后自动跳进她手心，像无声的安慰。  
他不得不在在老人不断探寻的目光中下暂且按捺下急切和冲动，某种意义上老人的态度已经足够解答一半他的问题了。巴希达上上下下看了他足足有一分钟，像是想在这一分钟里补上他人生的前二十七年，直到她认为已经完全把自己的样子刻在脑子里，才在押了一口茶后开了口。  
“我在报纸上看到过你，带着格兰芬多的魁地奇队连获了七年的学院杯。”她的目光依旧不断在他脸上巡视着，“级长，刚刚升上七年级魔法部就有四个重要司向你发出邀请。”  
被陌生长辈这么夸赞总是有些令人尴尬，何况他已经明白自己到底有多少斤两，一想到自己此番探寻的目的，羞愧和某种愤懑便一同涌上来，他只能笑笑，接着盯着茶杯里自己的倒影，不知道对方在茶水里看到的是母亲还是那个男人。  
“刚刚我在邓布利多家，还以为自己看到的是阿不思。”巴希达也盯着茶水，“邓布利多一家刚来戈德里克山谷的时候她才刚入学，小小的一个，比同龄的女孩子高一点，但瘦得要命，帮着她妈妈忙里忙外的，看着小，但说话做事就跟个成年人似的。”  
他抬起眼，老人却还盯着茶杯里的倒影。  
“那会儿报纸上一提到霍格沃茨就一定会提到她，学生会长，五年级就能与炼金术大师通信交流，发表的论文不计其数。人人都说这孩子一定是个明日之星啊。”巴希达挤出了个苦笑，“可是一回到这里，就不是这样啦。”  
“你阿列安娜阿姨常年患病，没有办法进入霍格沃茨学习，邓布利多太太一直在家里照顾她，阿不思赚的稿费得的奖学金全寄回家里，放了暑假除了读书，就是在家里帮着邓布利多太太照顾妹妹。”老人淘气地挑起一边的眉毛，“当然，还要督促你阿不福斯舅舅的功课。”  
“我猜到过这个。”他终于得以插进一句话，巴希达与他相视而笑：“看来小邓布利多先生朝你抱怨过他姐姐不少。”  
“你妈妈，她真的是个很有天赋的孩子。”老人环视了一眼起居室，“这书架上的书没几本是她没看过的，只要得空，她就会带着邓布利多太太烤的坩埚蛋糕过来，甚至会帮我打扫一下午屋子清理院子里的地精，然后一直看书到饭点，记下几大页密密麻麻的东西。”  
“她到现在也是这样。”   
“当然，她会一直这样的。”老人的笑容逐渐演变成更为深沉的东西，沉默在空间里再度成为主角，他一时被对方脸上的神情一同代入某种情绪，只觉得胸口被堵上一块粪石或者别的什么东西。  
“这里对她而言终究太小了。别的孩子在假期旅行或是访友冒险的时候，她总是得留在家里，这里总是需要她，邓布利多们都需要她，她是个懂事的孩子，许多事不需要邓布利多太太说，她就会提前做好，她做得太好了。”老人的声音低下去，“好到常常会让人忘记她需要什么。”  
他眨了眨眼，怀疑有人在暗中变出无形的水幕堵住了自己的口鼻，不然这股窒息感是从何而来。阿不思几乎是字面意义上的全知全能，他从小生活在母亲的庇护下，从来无需担心来自家长过分的期待，家中欠下的债务，亦或是有朝一日需要继承担起的家族责任，他可以顺着自己喜欢的事物一路探寻下去直走到天涯海角，也可以在疲惫时或意犹未尽或狼狈不堪地随时回到来处，那里有母亲为他时刻留下的一盏灯。  
可母亲二十七岁时在做什么呢。  
他八岁了，龙痘在暮春开始横行，先是几个小镇，接着蔓延到对角巷和霍格莫德，最后是霍格沃茨，学校取消了期末考试，学生们全部提前放假。他发着龙痘伴随而来的高烧，缩在母亲怀里迷迷糊糊地对她说他实在太痒了，所以偷偷抠破了脸上的几个痘痘，自己会不会留疤，会不会变得不好看了。  
“不会的。”她拍着自己的背，“你永远都是最好看的。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”她用额头抵着自己的，“妈妈保证。”  
“他就是这个时候出现的。”巴希达打断了他回忆的云烟，老人喝完茶杯里最后的一口，一边的茶壶上前及时续上水，又乖乖退到一边，可他却觉得老人不会再碰那杯茶了。  
“你的父亲，我的侄孙，就是这个时候出现的。”  
于是画面被轻易勾勒了，世纪末的初夏，霍格沃茨的女学生会会长正式毕业，可母亲的离世打破了她原本计划好的一切。与好友一同远行的梦想再无实现的可能，阿列安娜离不了人，她甚至无法接受魔法部提供的任何工作。只能如同过去的每个暑假一样，重复着照顾弟妹，读书，照顾弟妹，而这一次她甚至不能在两个多月后回到霍格沃茨。  
阿不思邓布利多并非不爱自己的弟妹，只是这样的日子她已经过了那么多年，她还要接着过多少年呢。  
她呆在戈德里克山谷，回复好友从远方寄来的信件，在信写到一半时冲下楼安抚发病的妹妹，待到安置好已经昏睡过去的小姑娘时才发现家里的镇定剂原材料已经消耗殆尽，最近的稿费还没有到账，傍晚去对角巷也会来不及做晚饭，于是她交代好弟弟，披上斗篷朝着巴沙特老夫人家的方向走去，她敲了敲门，希望能借到一些药材，可开门的却不是她熟悉的那个人。  
太阳已经沉下一半，另一半的光反而显得愈发刺眼夺目了，可更夺目的是十六岁男孩那头金发，巴沙特夫人的房门朝西，当他打开门，光便立刻顺着出口涌出来，仿佛这光是他带来的，或者他就是光本身。  
人要怎么抗拒光呢。  
他看着眼前的照片，金发的少年圈着他红头发的姑娘，连卷曲的发梢似乎都透着发自内心的喜悦，像是妄图征服的全世界已经在他怀中了。而被他圈在怀里的母亲，十八岁的母亲，长发及腰的母亲。  
她穿着那条几十分钟前还被他捧在手里的裙子，展露着他从没见过的笑容，毫无保留地展现着他这二十多年来从未在她身上感受到的这样直白而强烈的快乐。  
“就像是一口坩埚找到了最适宜它的那股火焰。”巴沙特看着照片上的少年们，“从来没有谁能像他们那样投缘，认识的第二天晚上盖勒特就给阿不思写了三封信，三封她都回了。他们大概在讨论某种魔药的改良配方，那一整晚我都能模糊听到阁楼上坩埚沸腾时的咕噜声。”  
老人轻轻笑了一声：“那孩子还以为我什么都听不到，但他不知道其实是他自己忘了施静音咒。”  
盖勒特格林德沃出现之前，阿不思邓布利多或许怀疑过一天为什么会有二十四个小时，而盖勒特格林德沃出现之后，阿不思邓布利多总不禁想，一天为什么只有二十四个小时。  
她要跟他一起讨论上古的如尼文咒语，要跟他一起改良实验上千种魔药的新配方，要跟他一起重读莎士比亚和古希腊戏剧，要在冲突时用英语德语法语意大利语跟跟他吵得天翻地覆然后在半个小时之后和好，要在清晨或是夜半跟他骑着一把老扫帚，飞到戈德里克山谷的上空，看着巫师和麻瓜们的房子变成一个个小小的方块，然后抬头感受那些在他们头顶闪耀过千年的星宸，像是一伸手就能抓到。  
可她总得回到地面上去，天总是会亮，新的一天总会开始，即使她和盖勒特能成为世界上最强大的巫师，也依旧偷不走时光。  
“阿不福斯并不喜欢他。当然，他自己必须承担很大一部分责任。”巴希达叹了口气，“他是个优秀的孩子，有着超乎寻常的天赋和精力，又是天生的演说家，自负不饶人，阿不福斯在他那里简直讨不到一点便宜，于是脾气全发在阿不思身上，责怪你妈妈忘了自己的责任。”  
他苦笑一声：“这是不是有点强人所难了。”  
“事实上并不完全是。”老人一口气喝完了整杯茶，茶壶扬起壶嘴瞧了瞧主人的神色，再没上前。  
“阿列安娜出事了。”  
巴希达还清楚记得那天，也是傍晚，盖勒特突然匆匆忙忙推开门直奔阁楼，接着脸色难看地说他得离开，他不能再呆下去了。他收拾东西的动作称得上粗暴，似乎只要慢上半步死神便会追上他。少年打包好所有的行李，接过她递来的门钥匙，只来得及对她点头示意便离开了。老人来不及问为什么，尽管她有一肚子的问题，出了什么事，你还好吗，阿不思在哪里？  
邓布利多家小女儿的死讯在第二天传开，邓布利多姐弟走在抬棺队伍的一前一后，阿不思披着黑纱，像一夜之间凋谢枯萎的花。  
她始终不敢过问阿列安娜的死因，阿不福斯辍学去了对角巷打工，阿不思愈发足不出户，但麻瓜们的新年到来那天，邓布利多家的儿子敲开她的门，不由分说拉着她一路飞奔，高烧的阿不思躺在床上，小腹的隆起根本藏不住。  
阿不福斯说他回来的时候她原本是倒在客厅的地板上。  
“我给家里寄过信，问他的去向。”巴希达盯着空空的茶杯，“可我哥哥说他在德姆斯特朗做黑魔法实验的时候炸了整间教室，半个班的学生进了医院，其中两个恐怕下半辈子都得呆在医院里了。学校把他开除，家族的挂毯上再没有盖勒特格林德沃这个人。”  
他愣愣地看着茶桌上的那张照片，金发的少年依旧笑得阳光灿烂，他圈着少女的动作占有意味十足，像极了划定领地的某种神奇动物。  
原来你不是坦坦荡荡离开的，你是逃走的。  
阿不思邓布利多在二十世纪第一年的暮春生下他，并在一个月后带着他离开了戈德里克山谷，接下来的一切他都参与了。  
幼年时麻瓜们的恶劣猜想真的全部正确，他美丽的母亲被人迷惑占有然后抛弃，男人在发现自己得负起更多责任时逃之夭夭，留下母亲和她腹中的非婚生子。  
他突然不怕切割咒，也不担心会不会废掉一只眼睛。  
只是恨自己能力不够。  
他向老人告别，将邓布利多老宅的一切归置完毕，却再也没法像个没事人一样回家。圣徒的踪迹并不真的难以搜寻，只要你用心，真心想要加入或真心想要覆灭他们的人都可以抓住机会。  
他在见到格林德沃的瞬间就发出了切割咒，男人头顶白金色的发丝被他削去一撮，额角缓缓渗出殷红。中年人把那点红色抹在手心，再抬眼的那一瞬似乎在对他说“有进步”。他根本懒得反馈给他除恶咒之外的任何东西，平生第一次只是凭着本身攻击，一个防御的动作都没有做。  
中年人在第十个回合后缴了他的魔杖，他被施了魔法的绳子五花大绑侧躺在地上瞪着他，而那人依旧只是把玩着他的魔杖，这次他微微皱起眉头，像是发现了什么不可思议的事物。  
“你还有脸在别人面前提起她？！”  
“看来小动物饲养员跟你关系不错。”  
“你这个混账！你不配！”  
“而你则是个傻瓜。”  
中年人用那根带着结痂的魔杖指着他：“明明知道我是个混账，还敢送上门来。”  
“因为你不明白。”他死死瞪着男人，“因为你是个懦夫，你可怜又可悲。”  
中年人的脸因着这句话微微抽搐了一下，接着他的面色开始朝着真正意义上的狰狞发展：“你又明白些什么，你以为你懂她吗？你以为你是谁？”  
从圣芒戈醒来的他盯着雪白的天花板，心想自己大概是世上难得有幸体验来自生父的钻心咒的人了。  
也没有想像的那么痛。跟母亲这二十多年比起来，也没有那么难以忍受。  
格林德沃通过魔法生物马戏团传递消息展开行动的行径最终在巴黎暴露，纽特一行最后只追回了尼克勒梅的魔法石抓住了格林德沃麾下的几位信徒，男人再次消失得无影无踪。  
纽特忙于《神奇动物在哪里》的重编和加印，一边动员巫师重新认识所谓魔法马戏团，以此解救更多处于危难的半巫师和神奇动物。他对自己的训练则进入到一种走火入魔的地步，在魔杖喷射出的烈焰差点烧掉他整条眉毛时阿不思缴了他的魔杖，他蹲坐在花园里埋着头不说话，于是阿不思也走到他身边蹲下。  
他想起那张照片上眼里闪着光的少女，想问你为什么要把我生下来，为什么不追究你可以追究的一切，为什么在二十多年里当那两个月从没发生过。  
他想问你爱他吗，你还爱他吗，他问不出口。  
“为什么我是他的儿子。”他放空双眼，“我不想做他的儿子。”  
阿不思把魔杖放回他的掌心，接着双手捧起他的脸看着他的眼睛。  
“你是我的儿子。”  
他的第一次预言便发生在这个晚上，他倒在地上，控制不住那种寒冷和抽搐，所有的画面像是麻瓜的电影一样在他眼前放映。格林德沃和母亲站在陌生的高塔两侧，他们走近对方，背好左手右手竖起魔杖朝对方鞠躬，然后转过身各走了三步。  
他在房间的地板上挣扎着起身，那是巫师千百年来决斗之前的礼仪。  
幼年时他幻想过无数关于父亲的东西，他该长什么样，喜欢穿什么衣服，口头禅是什么，用什么魔杖，最擅长什么魔法，他什么时候回来，又为什么会走。  
他照着母亲的样子模模糊糊地勾勒出那个男人该有的形象。他得很高大，能把母亲整个圈进怀里，能把他高高举过头顶的那种高大。  
他会很英俊，即使站在十八岁时仿佛能发光的母亲身边也丝毫不会逊色。  
他得穿得极入时，无论是巫师还是麻瓜的时尚都如数家珍，并能成功说服母亲换下她那一身的花花绿绿。  
他得很酷，平时并不会刻意找话，更偏向行动，可一旦涉及到他关注或擅长的领域，便能滔滔不绝地跟你辩上一整天，连母亲也只能跟他拼个平手，最后两个人还是各执一词，整晚各坐在沙发的一头生对方的闷气。  
他会拥有世界上最强大的甚至是传说中才有的那种魔杖，母亲有时也会拿来使使，那是他们共有的财产，除了他被发现藏私房钱的时候。  
他会擅长世界上所有的魔法，也许家政魔法会生疏一些，但攻击魔法的力量和精准度都是一流中的一流，世界上所有的傲罗加起来都打不过他，只有母亲能做他的对手。  
他只是去做他想做又必须要做的事了，毕竟他这么厉害，世界需要最厉害的巫师去完成最伟大的事业。  
他早晚有一天会回来的，当他完成了所有的事业，就会带着所有的荣耀归来，回到他和母亲身边，给母亲一个吻，再把他举过头顶，让自己骑在他的脖子上。  
好消息是他关于男人的猜测基本都是正确的，坏消息是这个男人根本不配做他的父亲，而他似乎也不屑做。  
他曾经无比希望他无与伦比的强大，并自然而然地以为这股强大带给他们母子的必然是自然而然的保护。  
到头来，他是多强大的存在，便是对他们母子多强大的威胁。


	3. Chapter 3

他的探监申请通过的比自己想像得要快。但毕竟处于敏感时期，魔法部和食死徒都对他盯得异常紧，所以他花了一些功夫才离开英国，到达欧洲大陆的时候已经是八月。  
纽蒙伽德的狱卒换了一批又一批，只有刚毕业的德国魔法部实习生和临近退休的年迈巫师才会被任命看守这里。高塔外壁上被刻下的死圣符号还能依稀辨认，而“为了更伟大的利益”偏偏是“伟大”被磨损得模糊不清，像是某种讽刺。  
年轻巫师中已经没多少人知道这里曾经的残酷与光荣，也许是后来者居上的缘故，半个多世纪过去，高塔跟着它的建造者一起被人遗忘了。  
就像母亲曾经希望的那样。  
他一步一步踏上台阶，刚从德姆斯特朗毕业的年轻人认出了他，一路问了他不少问题，像是伏地魔真的复活了吗，英国是不是已经沦陷了，几个名声显赫的家族真的是食死徒高发区吗，“救世主”真的能救世吗？  
“我很遗憾，我是说，您的母亲，邓布利多教授。”黑色卷发的男孩在顶层停下，“我上学的时候看了很多邓布利多教授的论文，她真的是个很了不起的人。”  
“谢谢。”他朝那孩子点一点头，对方为他打开顶层狱室的门一面叮嘱他小心为好，最近这老头子疯得厉害。  
“纽蒙伽德中任何人都无法使用魔法，别担心。”  
“但他毕竟建造了这里，难保他……”  
“他也是个巫师，只要这里的防御系统不从外界崩溃。”他拍拍年轻人的肩，“不然他早就逃了。”  
年轻人忙不迭离开了顶层，看得出这也是一个企图与传说中的大人物沟通然后被现实击退的家伙。他踏上最后的石阶，楼梯向上盘旋逐渐变窄，他先前脸上属于长辈的和煦逐渐褪去，在石墙与高窗带来的光影交替后变成淡漠，直到熟悉的铁栏出现在眼前。  
一开始他真的以为他逃了，毕竟如今他也上了年纪，虚起眼睛之后才发现那个人形缩在囚室角落的阴影里，那里靠近这间囚室唯一的高窗，可惜今天天气并不好，连洒进来的一点光也是灰蒙蒙的。  
他就站在那点灰色里，等那干瘦的人形背对着他动了动，声音嘶哑得不像活人。  
“你来了。”  
五十一年前男人的外表看上去至少还光鲜亮丽。母亲拖延了五年，逐步瓦解了他的势力，最后击落他手中最后的魔杖。格林德沃被送上国际魔法联合会法庭，光是宣读罪名就花了一周。残余的圣徒势力企图在审判过程中将人劫走，可惜邓布利多教授始终端坐在庭上，手上的接骨木像是某种权杖，圣徒们进不来，格林德沃也出不去。  
不过他明白格林德沃也不会出去，这个男人纵有千般恶行，可他愿赌服输。失去独子的母亲在庭上近乎昏厥，没了父母的孩子陈述他施展钻心咒的过程，幸存的巫师讲述自己在纽蒙伽德经历的种种，可他少了一只耳朵，法官一句话要说两遍他才能听清楚，几名孕妇坚持站着完成陈述，她们的丈夫死于战争结束的一周前。  
他们叫喊哭泣崩溃地质问男人，质问他是否记得，质问他是否承认。可他们无法从男人身上找到半分他们想要的愧悔和羞耻。他什么都承认，也什么都不在乎，甚至还有精力与各国魔法部长唇枪舌战，德国魔法部长和奥地利魔法部长被他辩得哑口无言，反而被格林德沃抖漏出巨大的贪污金额，各国魔法部的团结跟随战争一同结束，“黑魔王”审了半年，没审出什么结果，各国高层倒是换了一大半。  
只有母亲还坐在那个位置。她作为霍格沃茨的代表代迪佩特校长出席每一次庭审，她不代表任何政府，却引得法官频频询问她的意见。人们在又一次闭庭时小声讨论，说邓布利多教授已经收到第五封英国魔法部部长的任命书，但她还是没有接受除霍格沃茨变形术教授之外的任何职位。  
他忙于战后对于战场的黑魔法净化和钻心咒引起的心理创伤治疗，没什么时间和心情面对庭审现场，也不是很想了解男人罪行的细节，无奈一整年里所有报纸的头条似乎都找不到其他的话题。当漫长的审判迈入结尾，他出差路过纽伦堡，预备趁此跟母亲见一面才第一次进入审判庭。  
而他也得以从两人最后一次当面交锋中读出了绝大多数人绝无可能读出的东西，当所有人在法官落锤的那一刻起立欢呼时，他却在最私密的幻境中听到一声嘶哑的遗言与闪过绿光的高塔。  
男人在每一次反驳和讽刺之后都会瞟向母亲的方向，脸上带着那种少年人故意在师长面前违反纪律的挑衅，可惜母亲根本不把他当作自己的学生，所以他愿意学好学坏，都跟她没什么关联。她越是如此，对方眼里的火便烧得越旺，那不仅仅是被忽略轻视而带来的怒火，还有更多的，因为冲突和被忽略而逐渐苏醒的东西。  
但母亲眼里只有四十余年前留下的死灰，当她把目光转向别处，便带起一阵肉眼无法捕捉到的风，把那点儿余烬也卷走了。  
“我相信通过这一年多的相处和审理，各位都能明白一件事。格林德沃能走到现在，除了他自身的领导力与魔力之外，更多是源于巫师们对他思想的信服和遵从。在这一年里圣徒的残余势力曾组织过八次大型，三十次小型的劫狱行动，虽然对方没有成功，但这并不代表他们会就此罢手，所有的行动源于他们对格林德沃所倡导的思想的遵从，而我们不得不承认，在很长一段时间内，我们无法消除这份‘思想’所带来的影响。”她看向法官，“格林德沃先生此时一心求死，为的也是通过死亡这一行为向他的信徒传教，而如果格林德沃先生真的死于‘对正确道路的追寻’上，各位可以想像这对他广大的信徒们而言，是一种怎样的鼓舞。”  
“别拿你那套道貌岸然的虚伪面孔恶心人，圣人！”男人打断母亲的发言，“如果你还有点脑子，就能明白庸人的那套道德法则永远不会适用于我！我不会忏悔，也别指望我会低头！收起你假惺惺的姿态去奶你的孩子和学生！如果你现在不给我个痛快，我保证一定会让你死在我前头，而动手的就是你那帮乖乖学生！！！”  
“这可能正是我这个道貌岸然的人要说的。”母亲还是没看他一眼，“格林德沃先生强烈要求死刑，也是他对真正忏悔的逃避，在他的眼里各位在这一年中列举的种种罪名与罪证根本算不上真正的罪名和罪证，在这样的情况下，死亡又何尝不是一种自由呢。我相信对于更多在战争中的受害者来说，比起简单的死刑，让他在漫长的时间里反思自己的行为去真正忏悔，才是对他们最大的宽慰。”  
“你哪里来的自信能困的住我？凭你的那一套说教，还是这群傻瓜的魔杖？”他朝女巫冷笑，“我不会忏悔邓布利多，我很清楚我所做的每件事的意义，我永远不会忏悔，如果你们想要消除隐患，那么就用最简单快当的方式，否则你们永远别想获得你们想要的安宁！”  
母亲转过头看着那个男人，开庭整整一年，女巫的目光最终还是落在他眼里，只是四十多年前的星光变成了一潭死水，丁点儿波澜也再翻不起。  
“我从来不指望安宁，尤其在对手是您的时候，格林德沃先生。在您之前世界便不是安宁的，在您之后也不会是，我能做的只是在每一次不得安宁时尽我所能，让事情不至于太无可挽回。”  
母亲的意见最终被采纳，或许是格林德沃在她最后的发言结束后突然的爆发给了陪审团灵感，毕竟比起痛快的死亡，时间与空虚更能彻底消磨一个人的意志。  
圣徒们得到消息后组织起最后一次大规模“救援”行动，他根据母亲留下的指示协助各国傲罗将最后一批成气候的圣徒残部一网打尽。格林德沃被送往纽蒙伽德的那天他和人群一同站在海湾，在最后一层防御落成时静静聆听人群的欢呼与抽泣声。  
母亲没有来。  
他发现自己悬起的一颗心到现在才算彻底放下，这一年里多少次他以为那个疯狂的男人会在某次歇斯底里或孤注一掷之后用他这个儿子把母亲一同拖下地狱。可他没有，哪怕他最后在庭上大骂母亲肮脏放荡人尽可夫，他也没有。  
回到家那天正逢新一年的圣诞节，女儿拿着唯一一张没得O的卷子趴在母亲膝头听讲，他立在门口直到等得不耐烦的拖鞋跳起来撞他的小腿才缓过神。  
母亲一头柔顺耀眼的长发像是一夜之间斑白了。  
晚餐时舅舅喝多了酒，抱着酒瓶昏昏沉沉地对着安娜阿姨的画像流着泪嘟嘟囔囔，柯妮带着三个孩子收拾餐桌，他帮母亲把来自世界各地的礼物整理好，看着那根曾经几次中伤自己的魔杖温顺地躺在母亲手心，施展着那些最简单的漂浮咒、恢复咒或是恶作剧咒语。  
他自记事起那根熟悉的花楸木在一年前的决斗场上变成两截，母亲并未修复它，断了的魔杖与那本陈旧的《诗翁比豆集》一起被锁进抽屉深处。  
“怎么了？”他被抓住发呆，神游的理智一时还未回归大脑，便脱口而出：“我只是没想到，这根魔杖也能做这些普通的事。”  
“它当然能。”母亲的笑容略带责备，“它是个暴躁的家伙，但的确力量强大，也许会不满自己被大材小用，但最基本的魔咒都无法施展，岂不是更伤它的威名。”  
“那他也会用这些普通的魔咒吗？”  
阿不思邓布利多停滞了一秒，随即看向手中的魔杖：“当然。”  
“大概是有了你的那个晚上，他告诉我，他来到这里是为了一件传说中的魔杖，拥有它和它的两个兄弟，就能成为死亡的主人。”女巫摩挲着魔杖上的结痂，“可人最多只能做自己的主人，盖尔，他不明白。”  
“我来报信。”他俯视着囚室角落里的老犯人，对方只是斜了他一眼，接着再次侧过身专注着手中的什么东西。  
“国际魔法联合会判定你已经不具备威胁魔法世界的能力，现在同意将你的关押地点从纽蒙伽德转移到巴黎。”  
有人在黑暗中嗤笑了一声。  
“你现在可以跟我走了。”  
“叫她自己过来跟我讲。”  
“你说什么？”  
他被巨大的冲击力冲撞到囚室的石壁上，若不是亲身体验，他怎么都无法相信一个跟骷髅相差无几的老人会爆发出这么大的力量，那双混浊的异色瞳几乎要瞪出眼眶，他揪着他的衣领却再无可能将自己带离地面，来自地狱的声音正朝他咆哮着：“叫她自己来！叫她自己来跟我讲！她要我死！要我活！要我去什么地方做什么事，都叫她自己来跟我讲！”  
而他身后那些被风扬起的报纸纷纷落下，英文的，德文的，法文的，意大利文的，瑞典文的，西班牙文的报纸头条都报导着同一件新闻，一件震动了整个魔法界的新闻。  
某张报纸的照片里他的母亲躺在霍格沃茨的空地上，像个被摔碎的布娃娃。  
“叫她自己来跟我讲……”格林德沃重复着这句话，好像他已经忘了其他单词该怎么说，他的手其实根本揪不住自己的衣领，自己跟他一般高，而现在面前的老囚驼了背，与其说是他揪着自己，不如说是自己微微弯着腰让他揪着。  
格林德沃慢慢放开手，转过身佝偻着背慢慢俯下身把散落一地的报纸一张一张捡起来理好，用手轻轻掸去落在“母亲”脸上的灰尘，一时像是完全忘记了他的存在。  
“她交代我，如果一切顺利按照计划实行，就来这里带你走。”  
格林德沃把所有报纸叠好放在角落里，接着挨着那堆报纸坐下：“我说了，叫她自己来跟我讲。”  
“她不会来了。”  
“她为什么不来。”  
他的指甲嵌入肉里：“因为她已经不在了，因为世界上再也没有阿不思邓布利多了。”  
“所以你成了没妈的孩子。”老囚的眼里闪着报复的快意。  
“的确比没爹让人难以接受。”  
“我也这么觉得。”“骷髅”露出个诡异的笑，“我不会走的，滚吧。”  
他努力调整自己的呼吸：“为什么。”  
“我说了，叫她自己来跟我讲。”那双混浊的眼睛看着报纸照片上石棺里的人，“这是我和她之间的事，我要的是对话，如果她想达成什么就该自己站到我面前来告诉我。而不是随便找一个人跑来传什么话。她哪来的自信，认为这些人听得懂我说的是什么。”  
格林德沃发表完意见，却迟迟没收到任何回应，他抛出去的仙人球像是跳进了沼泽，只在面上发出咕嘟一声，便沉入了深渊。  
“你想见她。”  
“看看，这就是最佳范例，邓布利多最忠实的信徒。”  
“但是她不会来见你。”  
“你闭嘴！！！”  
“你什么时候才能明白这点呢。”他看着那双混浊的眼睛，“她不想见你，你明不明白。”  
“这个世上只有我才懂她想的东西，只有我才明白她行为背后的深意，只有我才能真正与她交流，只有我，只有我！你明不明白！！！”老囚对着他声嘶力竭，那双混浊的眼睛想要向他证明，向他呐喊，可他收获的只有他最恐惧的怜悯。  
“问题从来不在于能不能，而在于想不想。”他看着自己的生父，“你在这里呆了五十一年，到底是哪来的错觉让你觉得自己有的选。”  
“是啊，不是每个人都能像她那样，活着也好死了也好，该怎么活，该怎么死都有的选，而且永远有的是愿意给她唱赞歌的白痴！”他几乎是在泄愤，“不过她不要以为我跟那些白痴一样可供她摆布，当初她不愿意给我个痛快，现在也别想假惺惺地施舍！”  
他站在囚室中央，鬼魂一样的老囚背对着他像是心意已决，再也不打算开口说一句话。  
“你还有半年时间。”他转身朝门口的方向走去，“她从来都没得选，不然哪里来的我，我又怎么可能出现在这里。”

“因为我希望你去。”福克斯意识到了校长室里剑拔弩张的气氛，因此把自己的脑袋整个埋进羽毛里，接着透过缝隙偷偷向外瞄。啊，这大概是小盖尔成年后头一次跟主人顶嘴。  
“为什么偏偏是我？你自己现在就可以去，我不觉得他会听我说的话。”  
“现在也许不行，所以我说了，你需要在我死之后去。”满头银发的老妇人企图缓解气氛，可儿子在某个单词被轻描淡写地提及之后显得更加焦虑了。  
“你能不能不要这么冷静地说出那个词？”  
“死亡？为什么不？”阿不思无奈地看着儿子气呼呼地走到最远离办公桌的那张椅子那坐下，然后起身走到他面前朝他招了招那只焦黑的右手。  
“人总会走到这一步，我的时间不多了盖尔。”  
“你可以现在就把他弄出来，他自吹自擂了一辈子，如果他解不了这个那就再把他塞回纽蒙伽德。”  
“那可真是太过分了。”  
“那是他应得的！”  
福克斯半天没听到动静，于是探出了一点脑袋，结果被阿不思的眼神抓了个正着，便立即缩了回去，假装自己只是一颗毛球球。不过阿不思才不会怪罪她偷听，脚步离她越来近，接着凤凰感受到了主人掌心的温暖。  
“所以我们达成一致了吗？”阿不思发问，她总是这样温和的不依不饶，小盖尔还太小了，在妈妈面前他永远是个会被一眼看穿的小孩子。  
“把他带离那里，藏到汤姆的势力范围之外，等到这边的一切解决了再看他的表现决定是送回纽蒙伽德还是放他走。”他捂住自己的脸，“真的需要那么复杂吗？我不觉得他能看得起汤姆，在他眼里估计他只是个小恐怖分子。”  
“但我们无法判断格林德沃的行为，他也许看不起对方，但能跟我们添一点麻烦，对他也无伤大雅。”福克斯抬起脖子享受主人温柔的抚摸，小凤凰瞄了一眼小主人的表情，又赶紧缩回去。  
“也许我们可以判断。”小盖尔在嘟嘟囔囔，主人明明听到了，却装作没听到。  
“还有。”阿不思挠挠凤凰的下巴，“你要是真的不喜欢，趁现在魔法部还是正常的魔法部，去把中间名去掉吧。”

靠着石壁的老囚抬起眼：“所以你现在是赏给我机会？”  
“不，因为我知道这是没必要的事。只要一切能够顺利进行，你愿意留在这里或是离开都没什么关系。”他说着便要跨出那扇门，而背后却突然传来一声“盖尔”。  
“不是‘盖文’的‘盖尔’，而是‘盖尔森’的‘盖尔’对吗。”老囚盯着他的背影，“你们这么多年就没被发现过吗？”  
“没人会想到你头上去。”盖文•邓布利多爱穿风衣和皮靴，随着年龄衰老反而更像角落里的老囚。  
“是啊，是啊。英明神武的阿不思邓布利多，怎么会跟纽蒙伽德的阶下囚有除了对手之外的关系，这太伤她的体面了。”老囚发出一连串的冷笑，气音顺着他漏风的牙变成阵阵阴风，“盖尔森，盖尔森，你是不是恨透了这个名字，因为他代表的全是耻辱背叛和伤害？！是不是，是不是？！”  
“它还代表了野心、能力和强大。”他回过头看着角落里的老囚，“三岁的时候我问她爸爸在哪，她说他不会回来，也叫我不要难过。她从来叫我‘盖尔’，她明白那是我的一部分，也是她的一部分，她无从逃避，干脆直面所有。”  
老囚想要起身冲到他面前，却因为起身太急而被自己绊倒在地，盖文转身走下石阶再没回头，身后的嚎啕声盘旋至塔顶，又向下反弹，来回碰撞着他的脚步。  
“保重，父亲。”  
石阶正在逐渐平缓，梯步也开始变宽，光与影的再度交错后，他又变回了人们熟知的那个温和的老人。  
“麻烦您签下字，邓布利多先生，这是这边的规定。”毕业生有点不好意思地把登记本放在他面前，他接过那根羽毛笔，俯下身落下自己的名字。  
Gavin Gelson Alan Dumbledore  
接下来的一切顺理成章，除了丽塔•斯基特的新书给一家子带来了不小的麻烦，其他的都在哈利击落汤姆手中的老魔杖时落下帷幕，救世主把老魔杖交给他，他又将其还给年轻人，黑发小子抓了抓头，用它修复好了自己的那根冬青木，又把它交给了自己。  
“我在……国王十字车站看到了邓布利多教授，还有之前我跟伏地魔链接的时候，我看到格林德沃……”小朋友想摆出个安慰的表情，又觉得不太合适。  
“您父亲，他不是一个真正的恶人。我的意思是说……”  
“我知道。”他像母亲那样眨眨眼，哈利像是松了一口气：“邓布利多教授知道吗？”  
“她也知道。”他状似无奈地摇摇头，“她只是被一些东西蒙住了眼睛，以为自己不知道。”  
他再次前往纽蒙伽德带走了老囚，麦格最终选择尊重亲属的意愿，官方新建的阿不思邓布利多墓只是衣冠冢，母亲真正安睡在故事开始的地方，过了近一个世纪，他还是把父亲带回了母亲身旁。观礼的人除了在这一个世纪里壮大起来的邓布利多家族外只有哈利和麦格。他和柯妮搬回了老宅，守在父母身边。  
当晚他做了一个梦，维多利亚时代的末尾，母亲被父亲哄着穿上麻瓜的束胸和衣服，她盘起一头长发，比麻瓜招贴画里的Gibson Girl还要美。他坐在父母床边无聊地踢着腿，看着母亲朝父亲不断声明“再不把这玩意脱下来我的腰就要断了”。而父亲笑得贼兮兮，像个小孩似的绕着床跑，躲母亲的拳头，再趁母亲不备托着她的腰一把把她举起来，让她坐在自己的手臂上。  
“儿子还在呢。”  
“他能懂什么？”父亲凑过去想讨一个吻，结果只吻在母亲手心，一旁的他已经大喊大叫起来，力求表示自己什么都懂。  
他睁开眼，窗外的山毛榉郁郁葱葱。  
又是夏天了。  
（END）


	4. 番外：灯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1940年的冬天，被麻瓜舅舅绑架的安娜•艾玛▪邓布利多见到了自己从未谋面的爷爷

1940年的圣诞前夕，六岁的安娜•艾玛•邓布利多在英国境内被自己的舅舅绑架。  
她是跟着参加学术报告会的父亲一起去的伦敦，大人办公，巫师们的孩子们就聚在一起玩，总有胆子大的人提出各种冒险，也总有胆子更大的人真的去实践。安娜就是后者，她遇到亨利•艾勒特也是碰巧，外祖父母去年双双离世时父母亲曾带着她回过一趟那个麻瓜之家，也就对那位血缘意义上的舅舅向父亲要钱时的态度印象深刻。  
而他显然对自己也印象深刻。亨利•艾勒特把她关进谷仓里的时候还试图装出一副好舅舅的样子说去给她拿些吃的，一边就从她手里硬拽走了奶奶送她的熄灯器，用他的话说这种贵重物品让小孩子拿着不安全，舅舅先帮你保管。  
安娜知道他是为着熄灯器上镶嵌的宝石，但现在是战时，奶奶说亮闪闪的东西终究无法裹腹，还不如一块面包来得实际。  
而亨利显然忘了给她带一块面包，为了减缓饥饿安娜大多数时间都坐着或躺着。谷仓的窗户被钉子钉死，门也从外面牢牢锁上，小姑娘躺在干草堆上心想巫师和麻瓜之间通信那么麻烦，他要怎么才能联系上爸爸妈妈索取赎金。若是换了其他魔法生物绑架自己，父母大可直接报案，让傲罗来处理这一切，可舅舅是个麻瓜。  
魔法部天然偏向麻瓜，因为麻瓜比巫师们弱小多了。所以哪怕她被绑架，面对舅舅的勒索父母只能满足他的全部要求，除非他们能自己想办法找到她，并且这一切都不能丝毫惊动那些神经过于纤细的家伙们，更不能对舅舅做出任何暴力行为，就算舅舅杀死自己，也不可以。  
因为他们是麻瓜，而他们是巫师。  
安娜在干草堆上翻了个身，谷仓的窗户太高，她看不到外面的星星，女孩用了个小小的取暖咒，冬天的伦敦郊外冷得可怕，薄薄的一层干草基本只能起些摆设的作用，没有任何实际的御寒意义，她冻的通红的小脸和手被干草压出一条一条的印子。  
的确是她做了错事。安娜在干草堆下锁起身来。她不该偷偷跑出去的，她明明知道麻瓜世界的险恶程度，也知道自己尚未拥有随意使用魔法的能力和权力，却还是做了这样冒进的决定。  
爸爸妈妈一定很着急，还有奶奶和阿不福斯舅爷爷。她试过阿拉霍洞开了，可没有魔杖用以辅助聚集魔力，她打不开谷仓的锁。但即使这样，她也丝毫没有把指望放在亨利身上，舅舅是个什么样的人母亲一早就告诉过她，她不求他会好好对待自己，只希望他在得到赎金之后能放了自己，而不是卖了自己。  
而她想的也一点没错。亨利•艾勒特在第二天中午回到了谷仓，他给安娜带来了一小快干面包，并且不忘带上那种假惺惺的笑，告诉她现在是战时，弄到食物很不容易，希望她能谅解。  
“我已经联系上了我姐姐，你妈妈下午就会来接你了。”他伸出手想揉一下安娜的头以表示亲近，结果被女孩躲开了。男人的嘴角因此短暂抽搐了一下，安娜下意识绷紧了全身，孩子和小动物都对杀气十分敏感。  
“吃完了我们就出去，等会儿你妈妈该来接你了。”男人走到一边，从口袋里摸出了一根烟点上，安娜警惕地看着他，担心烟草的火星引燃这一屋子的干草，也没敢吃那块面包，这是奶奶教过她最基本的一点，绝不能吃明显不怀好意的人给的食物，不管你有多么饥饿。  
男人抽完那根烟后他们离开了那间谷仓，虽然是下午，可周围看不到一点人烟，伦敦市民早就在政府的安排下疏散到了各地农村，为了减少德军空袭带来的损失，城市里的人少了大半。安娜不认得回市里的路，又连一个可以求救的人都没有，只能跟着亨利走，一边惴惴不安。好在城市的轮廓的确一点一点出现了。  
难道舅舅真的肯把她送回去？安娜不敢吭声，虽然已经进入城区，但这里的路却不像她跟着父母穿过的唐宁街那般宽敞平整，两边的公寓楼像纽特叔叔书里写的伏地蝠，随时会吞没她。聚在楼前的人们三三两两聚在一起抽着烟，瞥向她的眼神带着些她形容不出的令人恐惧的渴望。  
安娜下意识想要抓住谁，可她身边只有比陌生人更令人不安的亨利，女孩高度紧张，几次都怀疑自己已经控制不住炸了什么。而亨利在一间看似整洁的屋子前停下脚步敲了门，那门先是开了一条小缝，接着亨利对着门缝说了句什么，门这才完全打开，一个主妇打扮的女人走出来，安娜注意她脸上搽着一层厚厚的粉，嘴唇涂得鲜红，跟她通身的打扮两相对比显得不伦不类，而远处有人朝着这里吹了一声口哨。  
“你不是说至少十岁了吗？现在可不是和平时代，老娘可养不起那么多张白吃的嘴。”那女人看着安娜一脸不耐，而亨利则带着些神秘兮兮的口吻回答对方：“她可跟一般女孩不一样，等过些日子你就明白了，她不会让你失望的。”  
“妈妈在哪。”安娜明显发现不对了，她开始往后退，可亨利一把抓住了她的手臂，那女人跟着笑起来：“别怕小宝贝，从今天开始，我就是你妈妈。”  
“你不是。”  
“识相点安娜。”亨利压低了声音，“别想着搞出什么动静就能吓着我，我知道你们的法律，当着我们的面用那些小把戏是违法的，想想你爸爸和我姐姐，想让邓布利多进监狱吗？”  
“你这个坏人！”安娜企图踢打他，可六岁的孩子无论如何挣不过一个成年男人，亨利几乎是提着她的胳膊将她丢进那间漆黑的屋子，女人则在后面落上锁，安娜浑身发冷，她都不知道自己是在什么时候哭出来的。  
变故就是在这个时候发生的。  
女人的声音再没有传来，取而代之的陌生男人的声音，带着例行公事的机械性，就像她见过的那些傲罗：“人找到了，先生。”  
安娜猛地回头，正撞上“女人”解除变形术的那一刻，“她”不伦不类的妆容褪去，属于男人更为阳刚的面容露出，身材恢复后那条裙子套在他身上本来显得极为好笑，可那人神情极度严肃，不合身的裙子反而显得极为肃杀，让人生不起任何玩笑的心思。  
客厅中有人从沙发里起身，接着是皮鞋踏在地板上一声一声的脆响。安娜被越来越强的魔压压得快透不过气，亨利感觉不到这个，但他能意识到自己中了某种圈套，于是一把捞起手上的外甥女，用胳膊勒住她的脖子朝着黑暗虚张声势：“你们想干什么？！信不信我杀了她！”  
脚步声真的为此停下了。亨利狰狞的面容朝着异样的兴奋开始发展，他以为自己真的抓到了要害，刚准备开口提出更多的要求，却发现自己出不了声。  
“辛苦你为此跑一趟了。”中年人的面容逐渐显露在日光下，先是白金色的背头，再是那张整个魔法界都认识的脸。他看都没有看亨利一眼：“把楼上的三个处理掉，然后回柏林，晚上的会议照常进行。”  
“是，先生。”穿着裙子的巫师撇了一眼亨利像是斟酌着什么，格林德沃的目光这才落在麻瓜的身上。  
“我来处理。”  
亨利发不了声，甚至动不了，盖文•邓布利多面对他诸多挑衅都表现得足够低调内敛，所以他从未意识到当普通人真正招惹了一个强大巫师的时候意味着什么，而顶级捕食者所带来的恐惧会永远印刻在生物的灵魂里，只待时机将其激发出来。  
中年人撇了一眼亨利仍然紧箍着安娜的那只手，下一秒他就被一股无形的力量猛得扯向天花板，在皮肉与墙壁的撞击声和惨叫交错数次之后，亨利•艾勒特像个破布娃娃一样倒在了地板上。  
安娜连尖叫都忘了，女孩从未如此近距离见证暴力或死亡，她僵在原地一动不动，格林德沃却在她面前蹲下身，她下意识紧闭上眼往后缩了缩，等待降临到自己身上的咒语。  
然而什么都没有发生。  
当安娜试着虚起眼，睁开一条缝，面前的中年人依旧蹲在她面前，他认真地看着她，像是想从她脸上寻找些什么。  
“你今年……五岁吗？”  
安娜眨了眨眼，奶奶或者爸爸妈妈都没有告诉过她面对格林德沃时该怎么办，毕竟全世界都在讨论他的时候，只有他们家不讨论他。也许阿不福斯舅爷爷说过，可朝人脸上吐口水不礼貌。  
“六岁。”她怯怯的，一边思考着黑巫师为什么还没有抓了她当魔药原材料熬死亡药剂。  
“不该是35年春天吗……”黑巫师嘀嘀咕咕的，可她听到了，于是顺着回答：“妈妈回了一趟外祖父母家，所以早产了，我是1934年冬天出生的。”  
格林德沃像是愣住了，接着安娜从他脸上读出了一瞬的狰狞，可下一秒那种阴暗便从他脸上消失了，他又变回了个普通的长辈，而安娜似乎从哪里见过这种看人的眼神。  
“您会抓我吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为，黑巫师会抓走小巫师去熬死亡药剂。”安娜说着，不安地瞄了他一眼：“我很挑食的，所以请您不要抓我，我熬出来的药一定药效不好，死亡药剂不会成功的。”  
格林德沃似乎被逗笑了：“谁告诉你黑巫师会抓你去熬魔药的？”  
安娜揪着裙摆声音越来越小：“反正就是有人说……”她打定了主意不再说话，格林德沃也不再提问，他站起身朝她伸出手。  
“幻影移行还是扫帚？”  
“我熬药不好喝！”  
中年人的表情可以说是无奈了：“你总得选一个回对角巷的方式，安娜。”  
安娜盯着他的脸又看了看那只手，她在麻瓜舅舅身上时刻体验不到的安全感却在全魔法界公敌的身上轻易得到，而她也不明白为什么：“扫帚，奶奶每次带我幻影移行我都会吐她一身。”  
“真是灾难。”中年人摇了摇头，语气和表情似乎都在嘲讽奶奶的做法。  
“没办法，她总是说十岁了才可以乘扫帚。”安娜朝他发起牢骚，“其他人明明五岁就可以乘了，就我没碰过扫帚！”  
“我非常同意你的看法。”格林德沃将一把飞天扫帚从他的上衣口袋里去取出，漂亮的无痕伸缩咒让安娜两眼发亮，他示意她先上去，安娜几乎是冲过去，坐上扫帚杆之后来回摸着那根漂亮的黑胡桃木，格林德沃等她的兴奋劲儿过去，又调整了坐姿确保能把她圈在怀里：“准备好了吗？”  
“麻瓜们不会看到吗？”  
“安娜，我会在意麻瓜的看法吗？”中年人翻了个白眼，接着挥动魔杖破开窗户，在女孩欢快的尖叫声中带着她冲出了那间漆黑的屋子。  
“你喜欢扫帚吗？”  
“喜欢！！！”安娜迎着风尖叫，“这是我这辈子最开心的一天啦！！！”  
他们没有直接回到对角巷，格林德沃带着她在伦敦上空盘旋，告诉她那些古老建筑的年份，以及哪些麻瓜家族是与魔法界有关的，可安娜只关心英国皇室与魔法部长的隐秘八卦，格林德沃的白眼都快翻到天上，坚持《预言家日报》这种只知道博人眼球的报纸是报界的耻辱和垃圾，除了荼毒下一代巫师之外毫无用处。安娜气得不理他，他也跟着赌气，但没过几分钟便开始自言自语起德国皇室与德姆斯特朗之间的弯弯绕绕，直到把安娜逗笑为止。  
待到夜幕降临，格林德沃带她回到地面，绕到一家依旧在营业的麻瓜餐厅，老板娘供应牛奶和三明治，安娜连吃了三个，格林德沃则吃掉她挑出来的生菜和胡萝卜。  
“挑食可对您孙女不好。”老板娘对着他们摇了摇头，安娜嘴里塞满了三明治，来不及解释自己不是他的孙女，可格林德沃已经苦笑着接话了：“她奶奶都管不住，何况我？”安娜在桌子下想踩他的脚，可惜中年人腿太长，她的小短腿晃来晃去也够不到。  
格林德沃将她送到对角巷口，安娜一边吃着他买给自己的棒棒糖一边看着中年人，她觉得该说谢谢，又觉得对黑巫师说谢谢很奇怪。  
可格林德沃再次蹲下身牵过她的手，他又从口袋里掏出了一件东西，那是奶奶送她的熄灯器。  
“熄灯器是带你回到所爱之人身边的东西。别再弄丢了，她会不高兴。”  
“您认识我奶奶吗？”安娜抓住他的衣袖，“您一直在看我的眼睛，你认识我奶奶吗？”  
“为什么你会这么想呢，安娜。”  
“因为，因为……”她握着熄灯器，终于想起自己曾在哪里见过这种表情，“黑巫师不会送小巫师回家。”  
格林德沃又笑了，可安娜觉得他笑得很难过，中年人摸了摸她的头：“是奶奶这么告诉你的吗？”  
奶奶没有说过。安娜不知道该怎么回答他的问题，因为她觉得自己没法给他想要的回答。  
“安娜？！”盖文的声音远远地传来，安娜下意识朝那里看去，格林德沃站起身，那双大手在她头顶揉了揉，接着开了口。  
安娜猛地回头，她想于虚空中抓住那双大手，可中年人已经消失在幻影移行带来的轻响中，她的手里只剩下奶奶送她的熄灯器。  
“梅林啊。”盖文一把把女儿抱进怀里，“你怎么找回来的亲爱的？幸好你没事，你是怎么找回来的。”  
安娜眨了眨眼，又看了看手中的熄灯器，突然好像明白了什么，所以她什么都说不出来，只是像所有走丢又被找回的孩子那样扑在父亲怀里流泪。  
“我想回家。我想你和妈妈，还有奶奶。”  
“好的好的。”盖文亲亲女儿的额头，“我们马上回去，妈妈和奶奶都在等你，好吗？”  
她趴在父亲的背上，长期紧绷的神经乍一放松，疲倦便席卷了全身所有的毛孔，安娜在父亲规律的脚步所带来的摇晃中突然想起，她从没告诉过格林德沃自己叫什么，可他开口便唤她安娜。  
黑巫师不会送小巫师回家。  
安娜在规律的摇晃中慢慢合上眼。  
“但是爷爷会。”


	5. 番外：《二十世纪初的盖勒特格林德沃与阿不思邓布利多序言》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2018年夏天，著名魔法史学家安娜•艾玛·邓布利多为自己的新书《二十世纪初的盖勒特格林德沃与阿不思邓布利多》所做的序言

多年前在我自霍格沃茨毕业选择方向时，父亲曾问我为何选择历史，而无论是1952年那个凭着一腔热血给所有权威学会投稿的十八岁小姑娘还是现在的老婆子，历史的魅力对我而言在于同一事件在不同人或不同群体上的展现以及对他们后续人生的影响，而这些人又会基于此而使新的历史向前滚动。与其说我研究的是历史，不如说我研究的是身处于洪流中的人们，而将某一特定人物或群体的经历单纯叙述出来的难度远远比我毕业时想像得困难，这也大概就是巫师和麻瓜都乐于沉浸于名人传记原因。人们热爱历史，但都又不爱纯粹的历史，更多热衷于在过往的痕迹中找到自己的影子，并根据自己的喜好立场进行分类评判，甚至歪曲篡改。  
所以十年前小红书公司邀请我写一部关于祖父母的书时我下意识是拒绝的，彼时父亲还健在，而他对此事的激烈态度让我们兄弟姐妹三个都相当惊讶，直到前年父亲去世前嘱咐我，要我写一些关于祖父母“真实”的记录——“哪怕把那些信全部公开，让他们看看谁才是更‘开放’的那一个。”于是历时两年，这本书得以面世，在此首先感谢德国魔法部提供的大量关于盖勒特格林德沃的书面材料以及曾在纽蒙伽德负责守卫的三十位狱卒。  
距第二次巫师战争结束已过去二十年，伏地魔也已经成为孩子们玩笑中的普通名词。但关于那场战争各方面的讨论在今天仍在继续，其中之一便是由丽塔斯基特女士在《阿不思邓布利多的生平与谎言》一书中所描述的邓布利多的家史，这也是首次有人把祖父母放在了除死敌以外的位置上，并登出了祖母写给祖父的信件及两人当年的合影，虽然她得到这些原始资料的手段完全违法也并不光彩，但不得不说她至少拿出了一点真实的东西，不算完全从消费者手中骗取加隆，以斯基特女士的一贯作风来看，这已经是相当令人惊喜的诚意之作了。  
也由此开始，关于邓布利多与格林德沃的关系的探讨声从未停止。而在关于两人的探讨的声浪中，呼声最高的几个问题分别是盖文邓布利多是否为盖勒特格林德沃的亲生子嗣，阿不思邓布利多在盖勒特格林德沃正式发动战争前和战争进行中是否与他继续保持着联系或亲密关系，盖勒特格林德沃在战争中迟迟不对英国发起进攻是否因为那是他的情人阿不思邓布利多的祖国，以及阿不思邓布利多在决斗胜利后的审判庭上为盖勒特格林德沃所做的免死辩护，是否是因为旧情难忘。  
综上所述，大多数人关心的核心其实在于，阿不思邓布利多在对抗格林德沃的过程中是否一直像她所表现得那样忠于自己的国家和朋友，而盖勒特格林德沃在他征服世界的道路上是否曾出自私心而放过英国，甚至选择在决斗中落败。  
这二十年间关于二人的讨论虽多，但成果却依旧逃不开斯基特女士最初的那一版书。我认为原因在于，在丽塔斯基特女士出版大作之后，很多巫师下意识将盖勒特格林德沃和阿不思邓布利多合为一体看，如果我们在1997年之前提起阿不思邓布利多，更多人的第一反应会是“霍格沃茨现任校长”，“威森加摩首席巫师”或者“学术权威”，而在战争结束之后，在这一代孩子成长起来的过程中人们再提到阿不思邓布利多，第一反应往往是“格林德沃的情人”。同理，从前仅次于伏地魔名号的黑巫师在此之后更多以痴情的浪子形象出现。这在我的童年时代是完全无法想像的，而父亲因此撕毁退订的报刊数量难以估计。  
从更加严谨的角度来看，人们如果想要得到自己所关心的问题的答案，首先要做的是分别了解两位主角到底是什么样的人，他们的经历与成长路径和遇到的人决定了他们各自的人生，这一点不光适用于本书的两位主角也适用于所有人类，包括巫师与麻瓜。  
本书着重于二十世纪初，准确说是1900年至1918年的阿不思邓布利多与盖勒特格林德沃的人生轨迹。史家由已经公开的格林德沃手稿和圣徒信件公认这一时期为格林德沃思想由混沌走向成熟的时期，也是圣徒规模开始急速增长的时期，许多著名人物如罗齐尔即为此时加入。在格林德沃篇中，大家可以看到当他十七岁时，他的思想与魔法造诣也并非人们一贯臆想得那般神乎其神，他犯过错误，被人蒙蔽坑害也同样蒙蔽坑害他人，他遇到过比他此时实力更为强大的巫师也被其所击败甚至命悬一线，而他也从中汲取了经验，让自己在这十八年中迅速地成长起来也带领着他的信徒一同壮大。当麻瓜们的第一次世界大战结束时，十七岁的少年已经彻底蜕变为冷静而狡猾的激进派领导者，而此时他的形象早已与1899年将情诗写进信中的少年人相去甚远。  
相对于盖勒特格林德沃，阿不思邓布利多在世纪初的活动并不活跃，她大部分的时间在变形术研究与拉扯儿子长大中度过。而1926年纽特斯卡曼德在纽约首次抓住盖勒特格林德沃时所使用的改良显形咒却正是她在此期间发明并开始在霍格沃茨课程之中推广的。而当所有人为麻瓜们的第一次世界大战举杯庆祝时，她发表在《巫师周刊》的《尚未结束》一文首次表明了自己的政治立场，其中也表现了对盖勒特格林德沃及其团体的防备——“要小心我们以为的朋友”。而这也是英国方面对于盖勒特格林德沃公开表现出的第一份敌意。阿不思邓布利多此时各方面不温不火的表现为日后对盖勒特格林德沃的对抗埋下了诸多种子，例如对于学生在黑魔法防御术上的培养，对于显形咒的研究和对于当年英德魔法部在关于盖勒特格林德沃的问题处理上的不满。  
而在大多数人关心的情感方面，通过盖勒特格林德沃本人的手稿日记和信件，以及包括罗齐尔在内的几位高阶圣徒的记录中，1900年至1918年中忙于事业的黑巫师没有什么正式的关系，当然对于一个二三十岁的单身男性巫师而言期望他在私生活方面完全洁身自好，我和我手中的资料证据都无法证实或者相信这一点。这对于我这个血缘上的孙女而言显得有点奇怪，却并未有太多不适，虽然在情感上我天然偏向看着我长大为家庭付出极多的祖母，但对于作为祖父的盖勒特格林德沃我和世界上任何一个人一样对他感到陌生，也没办法要求自己对他产生更多的要求和期待。  
而祖母的情感生活同样单调，从对祖母当年信件的整理和对祖母故友学生和同事的拜访中，我了解到了1900年到1918年的祖母在个人问题上极其消极的态度。她拥有的追求者一如斯基特女士在书中所形容得那样惊人，但她对此的态度却与这位女士所描述得截然不同。我有幸得到了几封祖母回复当年的一些狂热追求者的拒绝信，在书中我也将会一一展示这些原始资料（在抹去当事人名字的基础上）。父亲在此阶段充当了祖母拒绝外界的主要托词，但从祖母回复给亲近朋友和舅爷爷阿不福斯邓布利多的一些信件中，可以看出这些拒绝更多源于她自身对于情感的不信任和对于自己的不信任。她近乎是在迫使自己转移在私生活上所有的注意力以投入到工作之中，也只有在这些事务中她才能找到、感受到自信。  
我们可以由此看到，战争从来不是在最后一刻由某次袭击开始爆发，它酝酿的时间之久，双方在台面之下各自所做的努力之多，都是令人吃惊甚至难以想象的。而当我们梳理完盖勒特格林德沃和阿不思邓布利多各自的生活与工作细节再回过头看他们在各种众大事件后的表现，我们才能从中惊讶地发现那些不谋而合和抢占先机，明明相隔千里却仿佛迎面厮杀。这种思维上的高度契合屡屡令我惊叹，也令我父亲的画像火冒三丈（他的画像就挂在我的书房）。因此这部书所花费和精力的时间也超出了我的想像，但当它完成时我也再次找到了还在霍格沃茨求学时的那种快乐，任何真正热爱那里的人都会明白这是一种怎样的情感。我也衷心地希望阅读它的人能够喜欢这本书，能够在阅读完之后了解到一个不同于人们印象中的阿不思邓布利多和盖勒特格林德沃。  
另，对于外界多年以来对邓布利多一家改姓的声音，无论这些声音源于善意或恶意，我，安娜•艾玛•邓布利多在此正式回应，出于对祖母的情感和祖母对于整个家庭的无私付出，也出于盖勒特格林德沃从未正式与我祖母阿不思邓布利多缔结婚姻，邓布利多一家所有成员永远为邓布利多。希望大家在这个问题上保持克制。  
安娜•艾玛•邓布利多于2018年7月


	6. 番外：历史书是怎样诞生的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安娜在写《二十世纪的盖勒特格林德沃与阿不思邓布利多》这本书之前发生了什么，出于私人感情的安娜为什么会写这本书。

实际上安娜决定写这本书的私人原因是因为家里的某幅画像。出于种种情感，大战之后救世主小朋友对邓布利多一家一直显得过分热情，于是盖文即使内心非常勉强，但还是收下了那幅画着十几岁父母的画像。  
“虽然他们没有真正的灵魂”——“你在说什么！臭小子！”“友善点盖勒特。”——“但好歹可以交流，比照片会好一些。”  
安娜不知道父亲是怎么想的，他也许尝试过，因为那幅画像一开始被挂在客厅视野最好的位置，画中十六岁的祖父表现得相当理所当然，若不是十八岁的祖母一直调停，她真担心父亲会在第一天就用刮刀把祖父从画上铲掉。  
“爸爸从来没有这么有精力过。”大清早安娜看着穿着睡袍还没擦掉嘴角的牙膏泡沫的父亲，他已经跟祖父开始了新一天的对骂，而祖母已经跑到二楼的某个画框里躲清静去了，她早起路过时还跟她打了个招呼。  
“那是你没见过他小时候。”祖母微笑着，她在翻一半编织的书，“哭声震天响，一旦饿了就会拿出地震的阵仗把你叫醒。”  
“那我呢？”她有点紧张，又觉得自己现在的形象询问十八岁的祖母显得有些好笑。  
“你？你当然是个省心的小可爱。”阿不思终于从那本书中选好了她喜欢的图样——一只像个圆球的蜜蜂，“不过你弟弟妹妹就要操心一些了。当然，每对父母在面对双胞胎的时候都难免手忙脚乱。”  
“还好爸爸没有个兄弟姐妹什么的。”  
“那我一定会带着他们上德国要抚养费的。”祖母朝她眨眨眼，“他不喜欢他爸爸，可是他不知道自己有多像他。”  
安娜朝客厅那里看了一眼，觉得至少他俩指着对方鼻子骂的时候，是挺像的。  
她那时还不知道这只是开始而已。大战结束，伏地魔彻底倒台，霍格沃茨亟待修理重建，而邓布利多一家需要面对的还不止这些，猪头酒吧从没像现在这样火爆过，可惜生意还是一直冷清，因为阿不福斯舅爷爷会把每个企图打听八卦的人都赶出去。她弟弟妹妹们分别在德国和美国，弟弟在信里抱怨有人给家里寄了粪蛋，要他们离开德国，而妹妹则在躲避美国出版商无穷无尽的骚扰的过程中新发明了几个咒语——“我觉得你们可能也很需要，我发誓的确相当好用。”  
“是伊丽莎白的风格。”阿不思看了那封信，“爱德华还好吗？”  
“目前还好。您知道妈妈的脾气，听到有人敢在德姆斯特朗里因为这个欺负她的小曾孙，谁都拦不住，梅林保佑那些已经被我们家的人炸过一遍的石墙。”  
“我怎么觉得你对此挺有异议的？”她年轻的祖父凑过来，“哈！咱们家还有上德姆斯特朗的孩子？”  
“有两个，布斯巴顿也有两个，伊法魔尼有四个。”  
“怎么这么多……”  
“这要问您了。”安娜看着画中那两位家族缔造者，她年轻的祖父难得被噎住，一句话也答不上来，心里生出一股奇异的快意。  
事实证明不止她和父母需要适应这幅画像，画像里的人们同样需要适应他们。年轻的祖父在作息上显然跟真正的年轻人没什么区别，一周之后她就看到他窜到另一张画像上跟母亲说好话，希望她早起散步的时间能推迟一点点。  
“这样的生活更健康父亲。”柯妮完全没有被说服的意思，“您也应该追求一种更健康的方式，我理解人年轻的时候总是精力旺盛，盖文那时也一样，可您也应该体谅一下母亲，她裙子的那种紫色颜料可不好找，就算是在画中，也希望您绅士一点。”  
安娜决定当作自己什么都没听到。但她自己都在父母午休时在客厅里撞上过一些尴尬的情景，祖父把祖母抱在自己大腿上，即使是画像她也依旧怀疑祖母快被吻得喘不过气了。  
“我本不应该干涉这种事，但是奶奶，您好歹让他稍微收敛一点。”安娜在睡前捧着那幅小小的相框，里面十八岁的阿不思邓布利多脸红透了，看上去相当不好意思。  
“我发誓我试过的安娜。”少女脸上露出愁苦的模样，可羞涩掩盖不住她某种喜悦和满足，安娜看着她的样子，突然有点明白爸爸为什么有机会出生了。  
“你真的很爱他是吗？”  
“哦，哦。”阿不思邓布利多紧张地掐着自己的袖口，“我以为现在你是更年长看得更清楚的的那一个，安娜。”  
“我总以为你会一直在这里的，永远有更年长更有智慧的人为我指引方向。”安娜的声音低下去，阿不思静静地看着她，慈爱从一张十八岁的脸上露出显得有些好笑。  
“你总得长大的，大到明白没有人能为自己遮风挡雨，大到明白自己就是高墙本身，大到意识到自己也可以做到。”阿不思朝她走近像是想摸摸她的头，就像她小时候那样。  
“可你很小就学会了这些不是吗？”安娜仿佛赌气一样，“我们都被你惯坏啦，反正无论做错了什么，还有奶奶呢。”  
“也许是有点。”阿不思的手贴在画布上，“但在爱意里长大的孩子总是最快乐的孩子，因为他们相信爱，也明白那种力量的强大。”  
安娜长久地与她对视，最后叹了口气：“所以我很担心爸爸。”  
“他会挺过去的，你要相信他，而且还有柯妮在呢。”阿不思眨眨眼，“所以你得保守秘密，如果让他知道他爸爸没带他骑过一次扫帚却带你骑过，他会非常受打击的。”  
“我一直觉得那像场梦，毕竟他那时看上去跟其他人的爷爷似乎没什么两样。”  
“也许事实就是如此呢。”阿不思站起来她要准备回到那幅画像里了，“还有，与其劝我让我劝他，不如直接劝劝他试试？他闷得要命，一直想跟你说话。”  
“那他会直接说的。”安娜气呼呼地把相框放回床头柜上，爷爷绝不是好人，十六岁的爷爷是大流氓。  
“他不好意思开口。”阿不思笑了，“你也很像他呀安娜。”  
“晚安奶奶！”  
作为历史研究者，她很清楚每个人在其一生的不同阶段会发生多大的变化，但是当这些不同是由她自己的长辈展示时，她还是禁不住像世界上任何一个人一样想要张大嘴尖叫：这不可能。  
某天早上当他们起床时，发现祖母披着一样像是婚纱一样的东西，而祖父在另一张画像里，试图把自己的衣服染成纯黑或者纯白色，父亲的那几张收藏里原来的主人要不是笑盈盈地把自己的颜色分给他们，要不是抗议祖父的抢劫行为，一副摄政时代的画里，穿着高腰裙的女士摘下自己身边的鲜花扎成一捧，准备送到祖母手上。  
“梅林在上，有没有人能告诉我这里发生了什么！”盖文大概是看在母亲的份上才没有咆哮出来。  
“真是个不懂事的孩子！”那位女士蹙眉摇头，“我们在帮忙筹备你父母的婚礼，这本该是你这个做子女的该做的事，到头来却让我们这些外姓画像帮忙！还大喊大叫的！”  
“他们不需要婚礼女士，能麻烦你把那些花放回他们该在的地方吗？”  
“你在说什么啊？世界上竟然有这样对待父母的孩子，真令人寒心。”那位女士向盖文丢出花束看起来是想砸他，“你母亲把你养到这么大却连一个婚礼也不配拥有吗？！”  
盖文被噎得说不出话，被画像们簇拥着打扮的阿不思很不好意思地道歉：“我保证之后会恢复原样的。”  
“你没必要保证什么。”祖父总算把自己收拾得勉强算个新郎了，“他这是嫉妒。”  
“嫉妒你吗？！你这个金毛！！！”  
“想打一架？”  
“我等这一天好久了！”  
“停下盖勒特！”——“冷静点盖文，安娜快拉着你爸爸！”  
画像们已经开始吆喝着站队了，可惜祖父被祖母死死按住，安娜和母亲花了一点功夫才把父亲拉走。大家完全没考虑过画像怎么跟活人打架这个问题，但每个人都相当激动。父亲被气得不轻，连霍格沃茨都没能去，他最近一直在主持天文台的重修，早就焦头烂额，发了这一通脾气之后反而放松了神经得以好好睡了一觉，安娜替他去了现场，直忙到晚饭点后才回到家，家里的画像们那时已经恢复原样了，但祖母不在。  
“她去哪了？”安娜不知道该怎么称呼那个十六岁的刺头，干脆什么都不叫。  
“称谓呢丫头？”年轻的格林德沃蹲在树下像只炸毛的猫，“她跟你的家人在一起。”  
安娜听出来这话哪里不对了：“你也是家人。”  
“别假惺惺了。我知道你们是怎么想的。”她的祖父朝她瞪眼，“过段时间重新画一幅，让阿不思住到另一幅画像里，当然，没有我。别急着否认了，我听到那小子是怎么说的。他也没错，毕竟除我之外，这里一屋子都是邓布利多。”  
安娜看着那个金色的脑袋，他在树下蹲了一会儿，又像是烦透了被人这么盯着，于是绕到树后面去不见人了。  
“他真的想要个婚礼。”安娜坐在父亲床边看着相框里的祖母，“我一开始以为这只是个恶作剧，就像威廉小时候那样。”  
阿不思朝她笑了笑，她不说话，安娜不知道母亲跟祖母谈了些什么，但总归不会很令人愉快。  
“你们吵架了吗？”安娜再次开口，阿不思只盯着床上躺着的儿子：“也许你妈妈说的没错。”  
“妈妈总是把事情往最极端的方向考虑，你不用太在意的。”  
“我当然在意，亲爱的。”阿不思看着儿子满头的白发，“上一次就因为我没在意，于是一切都搞砸了，你爸爸成了没有爸爸的孩子，带着这种负担过了一辈子，我当然在意。”  
可你也有权利过得更好。安娜没敢说话，奶奶从相框里消失了，她大概也没有回那幅画里，家里有很多祖母的照片和画像，她有很多可以停留的地方选择，所有的阿不思邓布利多也都很欢迎她。  
但祖父就没有这样的待遇了。第二天早上家里异常的安静，父亲在休息一日之后恢复了精神，可祖母依旧没有回到那幅画中，她找了许久都没能从那张画里找到那个金色的脑袋。  
可能他在背景的树林里。安娜心想。

 

（TBC）


	7. 番外：劝导（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思与心魔的拉锯战

第一次纯属意外。  
刚刚会跑的孩子是最富好奇心的时候，他们乐于用自己全部的精力用双腿探索整个世界，所以阿不思在巡夜之后便发现盖文不见了。  
年轻的母亲在城堡各处寻找，不得不一次次焦急又抱歉地叫醒那些沉睡的画像，穿过一间又一间空荡的教室，最终在一间废弃的房间里找到了端坐着的小男孩。  
“妈妈。”他丝毫不知道自己闯了祸，“爸爸。”  
阿不思升到极点的焦急和火气被他简单的一个词扑灭，年轻的教授顺着儿子手指的方向，厄里斯魔镜的幕布大概是被风吹开了一半，沾满灰尘的镜面倒映着端坐的盖文，站在盖文身后的自己，还有蹲在盖文身边的男人。  
他在摸盖文的头。  
阿不思呆在原地一动不动，直到儿子的声音唤醒她，他拉了拉她的裙角，指着镜子里的人朝她重复着：“妈妈，爸爸。”  
她跟镜子里的男人对上眼，盖勒特笑了。  
阿不思邓布利多一把抱起她的儿子逃离了这个房间，她忘了给他施个昏睡咒，盖文的哭声瞬间在凌晨的霍格沃茨爆发，惊醒了所有人。  
“我想我已经表现出了足够的宽容，邓布利多教授。”布莱克校长的脸色有足够的理由糟糕，阿不思抱着睡着的盖文站在校长室，他的眼角还挂着眼珠。  
“我会把他送到我弟弟那里去。”  
“非常感谢。”  
慌乱中发出的魔咒过于强劲，盖文恐怕还要睡很久。阿不思坐在床边看着她的小男孩，他还不会说太多词，所以她不知道他想要什么。  
女巫闭上眼深吸了一口气，花楸木的杖尖对着沉睡的孩子，在她手里闪着光。  
“obliviate”  
第二天她告诉自己，这是为了将那块幕布盖好。  
格林德沃皱着眉：“我们的小家伙在哪。”  
“他不是你的。”  
盖勒特笑了：“阿尔，你不擅长撒谎。”  
阿不思没有接话，她下意识知道这是最好的选择。  
“我的儿子在找爸爸，他需要我。”稚气未脱的人语气散漫，“你想把他藏到哪去？”  
“你不需要知道。”  
“我会知道的。”他太笃定了，“他会找到我的。”  
阿不思一把拉过了幕布，她的手死死攥住了沾满灰尘的深红色丝绒织物，接着闭上眼，慢慢地，慢慢地隔着那层绒布靠上镜面。  
她看着眼前的灰尘，感觉左臂正在微微发烫。  
布莱克对她申请巡夜的次数表示了怀疑。  
“我以为你会需要更多的早课，这样还有时间回去照看你的儿子。”  
“我弟弟把他照顾得很好，他已经慢慢习惯了。”年轻的教授如是说，布莱克校长看着那张脸，总觉得平静之下全是掩不住的憔悴。  
“你知道，我不能为任何人破例，我认同你的教学能力，但你的儿子在半夜叫醒了整个学校的人，这够让家长们联名写信让我开除你了。”  
“我明白。”阿不思语气平稳，“我能平衡好这些，先生。”  
“那个老东西为难你了？”格林德沃坐在地上，阿不思坐在旁边的一张旧椅子上批改论文。  
“告诉我这些亲爱的，写信，报纸上的暗号都行，我会立刻回到这里，你知道的。”  
“你不会。”她毫不怀疑地出言打断他的话，镜子那头传来一丝轻笑：“那你来这里做什么呢，阿尔。”  
她拉上了幕布。  
“教授。”阿不思从教案里抬头，刚刚入学的小巫师有些胆怯地看着她：“我觉得您最近的脸色不太好，您还好吗？”  
“谢谢你的关心斯卡曼德先生。”她朝那孩子笑了笑，“我想是最近没睡好，今晚也许我该为自己调一剂魔药。”  
“骗子邓布利多。”男人的声音在入夜后的空教室回荡，“你照顾了我们的小家伙整整一个月，龙痘可够呛的，是不是？”  
阿不思正拍着盖文的背，她在上一学年龙痘爆发时发挥了极大的力量迅速稳定了家长们的担心，因为照顾患病的学生而使盖文染上龙痘，布莱克校长在新学期开学之际主动提出了这件事，他表示盖文已经八岁了，不再是个半夜嚎哭炸弹。  
“他问我脸上会不会留疤。”阿不思看着沉睡的儿子，盖文最近抽条得厉害，他长得太快，身上似乎总是没什么肉。  
“臭美的小子。”盖勒特在她旁边坐下来，盯着儿子的睡脸，“他的脸像他的母亲，微小的瑕疵只会让艺术品绽放更有生命力的美。”  
“花言巧语。”  
“我可是在恭维你呢，夫人。”他露出个可怜巴巴的表情，阿不思入了神。  
“我需要你，阿尔。”  
阿不思移回视线，不再开口。  
盖文问她是不是交了男朋友。  
“你怎么会这么问？”阿不思眨眨眼，完全惊呆了。  
“你总在半夜出去。”十四岁的男孩已经快跟她一般高了，“而且会去很久。”  
阿不思短暂地愣住，接着像每个转移话题重点的家长那样开口了：“你为什么会知道我什么时候出门，盖尔？”  
“大人做什么事不需要经过小鬼的盘问。”青年在镜子里冷哼了一声，“我看就是青春期太有精神了。”  
“我没想过他会想到那里去。”阿不思站在那里，手足无措，而这显然引起了对方极大的兴趣。  
“那么你告诉他实话了吗？”格林德沃带着蛊惑的口气，“他的母亲的确交了个男朋友，但她没有背叛任何人，她每晚都出去，带着她的心，与他的生父幽会。”  
阿不思脸色煞白退后了半步：“我知道自己在干什么。”  
“你真的知道吗？”格林德沃看着她，“像麻瓜们的%鸦%片*，镜像即是圆满，你爱这个，那么下一步就应该是实现这一切，带着小鬼来找我，你知道我在哪，我会让你更快乐，真正的快乐。”  
她逃走了。  
戒断犹如凌迟。阿不思心想。  
她控制自己不向任何一个教授调换夜训的时间，盖文在暑假小心翼翼地向她道歉，说自己不该说那些话。  
“你的脸色一直很差，别说你没有，别人看不出来但是我能。”十五岁的男孩看着母亲，“我不该表现得像个毫不讲理的小孩子，你需要人照顾妈妈，如果他真的对你好，我不介意这些。”  
“我很好盖尔。”阿不思只是笑，“我向你保证，他一点也不好。”  
她还是会去那间教室，有时夜训之后依旧控制不住脚步，手指紧紧攥住绒布下不了一把扯开所有的决心。  
“哼。”  
绒布下似乎总有隐约的轻笑声。  
邓布利多闭上眼，在大脑里一遍一遍回想《预言家日报》的头条，演讲，渗透，冲突，死去的傲罗，格林德沃。  
她放开了手。  
“别来无恙。魔法部那群蠢货打发走了，嗯？”镜子里的人在对她说话，她没有回答，于是男人闭上眼深吸了一口气：“我想我不至于能控制这面镜子吧，邓布利多。”  
“是你想看到我的，教授。”男人朝她走近了一步，“教学生涯如何，听说你自愿申请去教黑魔法防御术了，防御术，你是认真的？”  
镜外的人没有说话，镜子里的男人像是被气笑了。  
“没人逼你邓布利多，没人逼你从这里看到我。没人逼你去教什么过家家的防御术，没人逼你不许说出你孩子父亲的名字。”格林德沃盯着她的眼睛，“所以你现在是要因为自己的欲望而迁怒于我对你的吸引力了吗？”  
“我没有迁怒任何人。”她终于开口了。  
“有趣。”男人笑了，“所以下面是罪大恶极的阿不思邓布利多对不起世界了吗，因为她对她孩子的父亲依旧心怀期待，甚至想摆脱她现有的一切回到他身边？”  
“不是回。”  
“什么？”  
“不是回。”黑魔法防御术教授纠正着镜子的发言，“他不是我的归处，也不会给我想要的一切，他不是我的家。”  
“你把我和他分得很清，教授。”  
“事实如此。”  
“撒谎。”镜子里的黑巫师蓦地提高声音，“我所说所做的一切都是你希望看到听到的，你爱他邓布利多，你放不下你们的理想，你把他身边当作自己可以安身的地方，你在幻想他出现在你面前，说要你跟他走。”  
女士的唇角微微抽动，她在极力控制自己的面部表情，但这在“自己”面前显然极为困难。  
“想想那孩子的名字，想想那孩子的眼睛，你在给他起名的时候是期待什么吗？他会认出来吗？他会是什么反应？”镜中的格林德沃表情缓和下来，“我很抱歉亲爱的，对不起，真的，对不起。”  
“你只是镜像。”她从牙缝里吐出这句话，好让这听起来没粘上多少哽咽和颤抖。  
“是啊，我只是镜像。”“格林德沃”叹了口气，“我爱你阿尔，我需要你，回到我身边，带着我们的孩子一起。”  
中年女士盖上厄里斯魔镜沉重的幕布，现在她眼前没有格林德沃了，视线里尽是绒布的深红色，也许上面还粘着细细的灰尘。  
她闭上眼。


End file.
